


Battles All Around Me

by LadyJaxlynn



Series: Andrea is NOT a Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaxlynn/pseuds/LadyJaxlynn
Summary: Andrea was possessed once, maybe twice.





	Battles All Around Me

“Hey, Dean?” The brunette woman wept as she clung to the phone. “It Drea, um, it’s happening again…I… I can’t make them stop.”

“Hey, now.” A deep voice spoke carefully through the other end. She could hear the rustling of clothing like someone was packing or getting dressed. “You still in Carson City?”

“Nah, I’m in Cali” she rubbed her eyes. Calling the boys was the absolute last resort, but she needed someone she could trust. “In Elk Grove… if it’s too far, I understand…”

“Not too far at all, when is the last time you slept?” He covered the receiver and said something she couldn’t make out. 

“A day maybe two…” More like a week, but that seemed irrelevant. 

More jumbled noises came through the receiver before a serious voice returned. “You know how we made friends with an angel since Lucifer came topside, right?

“Yeah?” scrunching her face, the pain in her head seemed to magnify as they spoke. “What about him?”

“It will take us two days to get there in Baby, but Cas can bring Sam and be there tonight.” He seemed to hesitate; most hunters saw angels as another monster to kill. 

“Tonight?” She couldn’t hide the hope in her voice. 

“Yeah, Drea,” His smile shown through the phone. “Want me to send them?”

“Please?” Her voice cracked a little; she couldn’t help it. Those boys were the only brothers she had, and she needed them there. “I don’t have food…”

“Have you been eating at all?” She flinched at the harsh tone and heard Sam yelling at him to lay off in the background. “I’m sorry, they will be there soon, okay?”

She nodded before remembering he could not see her. “Okay, Dean, thank you.”

The cheap hotel room had rarely seen a guest stay from than a few hours, but Andrea Larson had been there for days. She had killed a pair of djinn, but one had managed to touch her for a moment as it passed and awoken her buried nightmares. She was wearing an oversized black tee and a pair of holey jeans that needed to be washed, but the rest of her things had been destroyed. As her dull lavender-gray eyes observed the room, she concluded the boys were not going to be pleased with the lack of food containers or water bottles. 

The rush of angel wings had her on her feet, sword waiting and ready to fight but met the floor in a clamor, the second Sam opened his arms to her. In reality, they were only a few months apart in age, but the simple fact that he was at least a foot taller than her would eternally make her feel more of a younger sister. Later, she would be embarrassed by this outburst of affections; right now, she was just too tired to care.

“Easy, Andrea,” Sam spoke softly and held her for a long moment as he looked around. “How long have you been here?”

“A week and a half,” she pulled back and wiped her eyes with her palms. “I killed the djinn Sunday night and stayed because the ‘mares were back.”

The man in a trench coat had been forgotten until he spoke up, “You have not eaten or slept since then?”

“No, Sir,” Andrea stood a little straighter as she tried to focus on the angel. He seemed mildly inconvenienced but not upset to be there. “I tried the first day, but I couldn’t really leave the room without risking being a harm to myself or others.”

With a nod, he vanished.

“Woah…” Blinking, she gazed up at the long-haired man. 

“Yeah, he does that. Come on,” Sam wrapped an arm around her, trying not to show his frustration with how skinny she had gotten again as he sat on the bed. “Sleep, I’ll stand guard.”

“B-But you just got here,” Pouting, she obeyed him. She slipped under one layer of blankets and faced the wall as he lay on top of the comforters. “What were you hunting?”

After a long pause, he whispered, “The devil.”

“I want to help Sam; I can help.” She peaked at him over her shoulder.

“We can discuss it once you feel better, maybe we can all go to Bobby’s.” He was only appeasing her, but it was worth it when he heard her breath steady out into a deep sleep.

It was about an hour before Castiel quietly reappeared with bags of food in his arms. He nodded to Sam as he went over to help unpack and put the supplies away. It had been at least two years since they had heard from her, maybe a quick call when John died, but that was it. Castiel had never met the young woman, but as soon as he had heard her name, he knew she was on one of Heavens’ lists. 

“She seems unwell,” Conversing was difficult for Cas, but he did make attempts.

“She has terrors, while sleeping and awake, has woken up with wounds as if it was happening in real life,” Sam kept his voice low, listening for any signs of trouble. “She goes through long periods without issues and then has attacks of them.”

“She had the potential to be a prophet of the Lord,” Castiel gazed intensely as Sam. “She is number 17th in line for the honor; many hear and see things they cannot explain. It is one of my father’s mysteries.”

Andrea let out a small pained whine as both men’s attention snapped in her direction. Sam rushed to wake her, but Cas held out a hand to spot him before gently resting a hand on her forehead and closing his eyes. He tilted his head in confusion as he pulled away, and she settled back into sleep.

“Andrea Larson has been possessed in the past,” Castiel watched her far closer now than before.

“Yea, dad exorcised a demon out of her when we were still kids, what about it?” Impatience was clear in his tone and expression. Both Winchesters were protective of since they had met ten years earlier.

“She also spent time as an angelic vessel to the angel Hannah.” Castiel stepped away and looked at Sam. “It makes sense that she had these vivid flashes; it seems that both experiences left her impressions and memories from those using her body.”

Sam sunk into the mattress in shock. She had never told them that, how could she? Most didn’t believe in angels, but she had told them about the demons. What was the difference?

“Sam,” Castiel had gone to the table and returned with a beer to hand to him. “She may not fully recall what happened with either account.”

“Can’t you see in her mind?” he looked hopeful at Cas, eyes looking like a giant puppy.

“No,” Castiel, the angel of the Lord, vanished.

Sam scoffed and laid back down next to the sleeping woman after a long drink from the bottle. He gazed at the ceiling for maybe an hour before his brother called to check-in. The conversation was short and aggravated. It was frustrating whenever angels and demons were involved. Knowing that they had impacted someone else close to them was infuriating. 

It was about 2 am when a semi-familiar voice awoken Sam from his studies with a sneer.

“Who is this lovely young thing?” His accent gave him away before Sam could even smell the sulfur. 

“What are you doing here, Crowley?” The stood and grabbed Ruby’s blade from the duffle next to him. His eyes focused on the distance between the demon and the sleeping woman. “Leave her alone.”

“Where is Squirrel, Moose?” The red-eyed demon gently moves a strand of hair out of the lovely woman's face. To his surprise, he instantly found himself flat on the smokey carpet with a sword blade pressed against his throat. Crowley spurted in surprise.

“I warned you.” Sam watched, amused.

“Is this one of your demon lovers, Sammy?” Even exhausted, she smirked at her older brother, and it grew to a smile when he flipped her off. She turned her attention to the man she was straddling. “Now, give me one good reason not to kill you right now.”

“Names Crowley.” He made his eyes pure red as he grinned at her. “I’m more into Bobby.”

“Gross,” She got off the man and sat back on the bed. “That is an image I never needed in my mind. Ever.” Drea rubbed her eyes and yawned before smiling at Sam. “I’ll be good for a week now, thanks.”

Crowley looked between the two humans with a lifted brow. He had expected the rush to the other side of the country to be fueled by a lead on the horsemen, not some dame.

“Three hours does not make up for a week without sleep,” Sam’s attention was on the shorter woman. “Go back to sleep.”

“Bite me, big boy. You’re not my mother; I’ll sleep when I please.” Her attitude made Crowley grin, and she noticed. “And you can get the fudge out of my room before I decide to test the edge of my sword against your flesh.”

“Such a flirt,” Crowley winked at her and vanished.

“Who the hell was that?” Andrea limped over to the table and sat across from Sam.

“Crowley, King of the Crossroads.” He said it dully like he was bored with where is conversation would go so she poked the bag that still sat on the table. Sam got up and brought her a bowl of microwave soup. “Eat this and then sleep some more, Dean is making better time than he thought. He should be here by lunch.”  
She nodded and took small bites of food. Everything felt heavy to her, but she knew that she would feel better soon, she always did.


End file.
